


Where Am I?

by jellieroll90



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellieroll90/pseuds/jellieroll90
Summary: Set during Gotham Adventures#44 when Nightwing was electrocuted for saving an infant by Two-Face.





	

**Dick’s POV**

  
As I got electrocuted by Two-Face from saving the baby, my vision started to blur as I slowly falling down on the pavement. Before I lose my consciousness, I saw Robin caught the baby on his hands and gave it the mother. “Nightwing?!”, I heard Robin’s echoed voice and he quickly ran towards me as my vision slowly turned black.

“Dick.. Dick...”, those voices. It’s so familiar. As I opened my eyes slowly, there’s two blurry figures in front of me and it started to clear slowly.

“Mom? Dad?”, I could not believe it’s my parents. I blinked harder. Am I really dead? Or dreaming?

“Welcome back, son!”, my parents both lend me a hand like they were going to gave me an embrace.

Tears starting to rolled down under my mask. I could not believe I saw my parents again. I just want to be with them. I just want hug them with my arms. I started to run towards them.

They suddenly moving away slowly from me. “Mom?! Dad?! Wait!”, I yelled as I ran as fast as I could to reach them. They are still moving farther and farther from me until they faded. My vision turned black.

“Nightwing! Please, wake up!”, I heard someone echoed into my ears. “Wake up!”, I coughed and slowly opened my eyes and my vision starting to clear steadily and it was Robin in front of me.

Robin saved my life by using CPR on me.

“R…roo…bin…”

Robin rubbing his tears away from his mask and quickly hugged me, “Nightwing! I thought Batman and me will lose you!” I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

While I’m temporarily “dead”, I thought that am I joining my parents on heaven? Or they just wanted me to go back?

Robin unwrapped his arms from me and he dug his hand on one of his utility belt’s pockets to get the communicator and pointed it at his mouth. “I’d better contact Batgirl to get you recovered at the Batcave.”

I stared up at the blue night sky. Two stars twinkling at the same time. I believed they are up there. It’s not my time yet to go with them. I smiled and starting to lose consciousness again.

**The End**


End file.
